Bruno
Bruno is the first Spanish male Vocaloid3. History His demos were revealed October 21, 2011. He and Clara (a Spanish female) are expected to be released some time in December. Their production was aided by Giuseppe. ;Demo *El Trenecito YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Clara) *El manisero YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Juntos Tú y Yo YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Clara) *La Flaca YouTube Broadcast (solo) *El Makoki YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Amor, amor, amor YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Melody.exe YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Clara) Bruno and Clara were finally released on 23th December 2011. However, they were only able to be bought via download and buyers had to use a non-free e-mail account to purchase them. This was to prevent credit card fraud, the problem was not Voctro Labs, but rather the retail seller Share-it's rules for sale. They come without the full editor, but could be bought together or seperately. Their joint package made them the cheapest of the Vocaloid 3 voicebanks, despite the user having to purchase the full Vocaloid 3 editor seperately.Currently, there's a special pack, is composed: *Voice library Bruno + Clara *VOCALOID 3 TINY EDITOR *Samples (10 Bruno and 14 Clara) It cost only 140 €. Every library coast 70 €. And if you want them individually it would be: *Voice library Bruno *VOCALOID 3 TINY EDITOR *Samples (10 Bruno) And he costs 80 €. Marketing Bruno and Clara are aimed at Spanish music professionals and the first Vocaloids aimed at the Spanish culture. They do not incorporate the moe-esqueMoe (slang) - a specific type of cute. style of the Japanese Vocaloids and their designs are aimed more towards a retrospective European art style. Competition Bruno and Clara had a fanart competition right now.link The contest is being done as a response to the disappointment in the artwork from anime fans.link The winners were announced on the 19th of December.link Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 Bruno *Optimum genre: *Optimum tempo: *Optimum range: *Language; Spanish Strengths Bruno is a mature male vocal type and the male counterpart to Clara. As the first Vocaloids capable of Spanish, they have been reported to be overall quite understandable by Spanish fans. On his Lower ranges he sounds better than on his higher due to the strength of his vocals. Weaknesses Details to follow. Examples of Usage Youtube List/Bruno Songs Popularity Bruno has had a backlash based on his illustration, mainly for lacking an anime-like design or referred to as not having the appearance of a Vocaloid, with some going so far as to label him and Clara as "ugly"; however, within the Spanish fandom there have been reports of strong defense from fans of the pair and Vocaloid. The voice type itself; however, has been noted to be appealing in general despite the issues some fans have had for the boxart. Trivia *When the first demos of Bruno were shown, an interesting reaction from English Vocaloid fans was noted that they often did not think Bruno had much clarity. A few Spanish speakers confirm that he had relatively good clarity. Notable for... *First Vocaloid by Voctro Labs *First Male Spanish Vocaloid *First Male Vocaloid by Voctro Labs Gallery References External links *Voctro-Vocaloid * Bruno fanart DeviantArt Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Spanish Vocaloids Category:Male Vocaloids